A Little to the Left, A Little to the Right
by CastleFan1012
Summary: A sexy one-shot I wrote for 66000 and purplangel. Hope everyone likes this. Review, and tell me what you think. Rude comments will be removed.


I got positive reviews for Faster, Harder, Deeper. Thanks everyone for the nice reviews. A few people asked me to write another one, so here it is. Review, and tell me if you like it. Rated M for a reason. The part in the beginning is from Friends With Benefits also. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately. Life goes by too fast. I'm going camping for the weekend, so I won't be able to post Thursday-Monday. This is supposed to be funny and hot, so hopefully it is. This is set in the middle of season 5. Kate is living in the loft with the Castle's. Enjoy!

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0 -0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

A Little to the Left, A Little to the Right

" A little to the left.", she said with her legs spread open while Rick was trying to find her g-spot.

" A little to the right, and down.", she said.

He went down a little too far, and she gasped.

" Wow. Too far.", she said.

" Sorry.", he said and went up a little higher finding her g-spot.

" Ohhh. Ohhh. Ohhhhhh.", she moaned arching her back as she came gasping his name and clenching her vaginal walls around his fingers.

She gripped the blankets as she came, screaming and moaning his name.

She fell back on the bed, and closed her eyes.

He fell on the bed beside her, smiling.

" That was amazing.", she said turning to him and smiling.

He smiled back, and went to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

" My turn. Lay back and relax.", she said grinning when he did as he was told.

She ducked under the blanket, and put it over her head, so he couldn't see her.

" Most women start out gentle, but if you just go...", he stopped as she put her mouth around his penis and cupped his balls.

" Woah. Oh fuck. Oh fucking god. That's hot. Keep going. Yeah. That feels good.", he said starting to go over the edge.

" I'm about to come, so you might want to take me out of your mouth.", he said already starting to come.

She just smirked and continued what she was doing, while he came, spilling into her mouth.

She took him out of her mouth, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before falling onto th bed next to him.

" That was hot.", he said turning and grinning at her.

" I'm glad.", she said grinning back at him.

" You wore me out.", she said closing her eyes.

" Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.", he said and she nodded before looking at him.

" Rick?", she asked about to fall asleep.

" Yeah?", he said opening his eyes and turning to face her.

" I love you. Don't ever forget that.", she said smiling.

" I love you too, Kate. Always.", he said and she fell asleep.

Soon he was asleep too.

-000-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-00000-0-0-000-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate woke up around 7. She could see the sun coming up from behind the curtains. She smiled and stretched her body a little.

She turned and saw Rick smiling at her.

" Good morning.", she said smiling.

" Good morning, sexy.", he said.

" How long have you been up?"

" A couple minutes.", he said.

" Were you watching me sleep?", she asked smirking.

" Maybe.", he said smirking back at her.

" It's still creepy.", she said.

He just smirked and started pulling the blanket down her.

" What are you doing?", she asked as he moved the blanket slowly down her body.

" I'm going to pleasure you."

" Oh, are you?", she asked grinning.

" Yes. Lay back and relax, because I'm going to make you scream.", he said grinning as he pulled the blanket off her body and threw it on the floor.

She did as she was told. She layed flat on the bed, and closed her eyes.

He moved back a little, so he had room. He started kissing his way down her body, starting between her breasts. He played with each one, licking and twisting her nipples. Her moans of pleasure were driving him crazy.

Finally, he got to her center. He pressed butterfly kisses on her pubic hair covered mound. He brought her knees up, and bended them. She spread her legs wide for him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, before closing them again.

He took his time getting a good look of her, before starting.

He ran a finger along her folds, getting a loud moan out of her.

" Tell me when you want me to stop.", he said and she nodded in anticipation.

He smiled at how wet she was already.

He parted her lips with two fingers, and took a minute to look at her.

He ran his index finger along her clit, causing her to gasp. He started rubbing it in circles, while he licked her lips.

" Oh, that feels good.", she moaned spreading her legs wider for him.

He brought his tongue down to her clit, and started licking it, while running his hands along her thighs.

Her moans started growing louder.

He nipped and sucked on her clit. He entered two fingers into her, and she screamed in suprise.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh.", she screamed and started bucking her hips coming closer to going over the edge.

He started moving his fingers around, and sucking her clit.

He found her g-spot making her go over the edge. He took out his fingers, and scooted back. He watched as she came, screaming and moaning his name, while squirting and bucking her hips.

After calming down and getting her breathing under control, she opened her eyes and turned to him smiling.

" That was great."

" I'm glad you liked it. Your vagina is cute.", he said smiling and she sat up and glared at him.

" How is my vagina cute?", she asked starting to smirk and she raised her eyebrows.

" Well, it's good looking.", he said shrugging.

She laughed.

" Whatever. Let's go make pancakes. I'm hungry after then orgasm last night and this morning. Alexis is at college, and Martha said she was going to a party last night, so we got the loft to ourselves.", she said getting up and smiling.

She slipped his shirt over her head, and buttoned it up. She walked out of his bedroom, smirking and swaying her hips.

" Oh, she's going to be the death of me.", Rick said to himself as he got up and pulled on a pair of boxers as he followed her downstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and speak your mind. Rude comments will be removed, just so you know.


End file.
